Anastasia
Anastasia is the first representation of the artist who created her. She is a simple-looking girl with a wild sense of humor. Besides making continuous private appearances, she had an offline comic series. Till this date she still hasn't made a significant appearance on the internet, and instead has been recycled into different characters from different media. This means that Anastasia is the "mother" of all these creations. Anastasia was created somewhere between 1997 and 1999, making her the first and longest surviving character from the past created by Anastasia Stephan. Even so, the character wasn't fleshed out till 2003, which explains why she has the appearance of a young teenager instead of an 8 year old girl. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Personality Anastasia is generally cheerful and silly, yet can just as easily be loud and cynical if the situation requires her to be. She does everything for the sake of comedy. Her humor exists out of saying silly swear words and performing slapstick. Appearance She has long blonde hair with three spikes on top, circles as pupils, and wears a simple red sweater, blue pants, and brown shoes. "The ananas Show" While the character wasn't really tied to anything or anyone, she was portrayed as the host of her own TV-show comic, called "The ananas Show". The most recurring "show" was the talk show, where she would interview famous people, or her own real-life friends. Besided that, there were always parodies of existing commercials and other TV-shows, like Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Saved By the Bell and Braceface. The general purpose of the series was to bring forth humoristic parodies. List of Anastasia's Reincarnations Deirdre (Lion King) Deirdre is a female meerkat from The Lion King universe. She made her first appearance in 2004, and first online appearance at Lionking Fanart.org. Her looks are based on Anastasia's, but she has a more playful and friendly personality. This character made her very first appearance in "The ananas Show"; where Anastasia transforms herself into a meerkat in order to fit a tiny dress Timon didn't want to wear. ------ Deirdre (Little Red Riding Hood) Deirdre as Little Red Riding Hood from the fairy tale of the same name. She made her first appearance in 2008. While her appearance differs, her personality is pretty much the same as Anastasia's. ------------- Deirdre (Pokémon) Deirdre is a female Mew from the Pokémon universe. She made her first appearance in 2008. Her personality is identical to meerkat Deirdre's, while she doesn't differ too much from a regular Mew concerning appearance. ------------ Deirdre (Ed, Edd n Eddy) Deirdre is a girl from the Ed, Edd n Eddy universe. She made her first appearance in 2009. Even though her appearance is fully based on Anastasia's, her personality is more like meerkat Deirdre's, even though her sole purpose is to be an "obsessive fangirl". Trivia * As the artist used to have light blonde hair, Anastasia kept this hair colour even when her hair turned darker over the years. Which was not intentional, but more a self-image error. * "Ananas" was the artist's nickname in high school given by her friends. * "Ananas" means "pineapple" in Dutch. * Anastasia's appearance is mostly used for characters that bear the name "Deirdre", while later characters with the name "Anastasia" now have the current appearance of the artist (example). Category:Human Category:Female Category:Caucasian Category:Characters